


Why?

by hydrangeamaiden



Series: Lacenet Collection [9]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: Hornet wonders why Lace would follow her of all people to such a depressing place.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lacenet Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536415
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Why?

Hornet would have never imagined that the Resting Grounds would be good dating spot, but Lace insisted, so here they are. The past and the even more distant past are in clash here: graves of old Hallownest bugs coexist with the Radiance’s form, reimagined as surreal spiked fences. Hornet, who had thought that Hallownest fell only shortly after the Hollow Knight was sealed, is surprised to find a monument to the Dreamers. There must have been several months of peace at best, given the pace at which bugs worked.

The grief that has stuck with her since her mother’s death is not as strong today, so she is able to look upon the trio of statues—just pillars with their masks on them, like in the City of Tears. Was that all they were to Hallownest? Interchangeable faces, with no unique features differentiating them aside from the designs of their masks? Though they all bore the same burden, they could not have been more different from each other in personality and appearance.

Hornet remains similarly quiet and contemplative as she and Lace walk hand-in-hand past the graves. They are both content in their silence, to not linger even when they come across a den of blankets and pillows. A vase of delicate flowers has been placed here, clearly the little Ghost’s work. Likely this too is a shrine. They head back down, and out to the vast lake that feeds the city with its endless rain.

They sit together on the shore, and Lace busies herself by picking up a seashell. Well, it’s more like a _lake_ shell. Hallownest is landlocked, and leaving for the ocean would render Hornet homesick within a day.

“That this borders a graveyard makes it a bit depressing, no?” Hornet asks. Her voice, though quiet, still echoes.

“It’s pretty.” Lace brushes the sand off the shell and holds it to her ear. “It’s like a smaller version of the Coral Forest, or a primordial version of it. I think I’ve seen something like it in a museum, actually. I’ll show you next time we visit Pharloom.”

“Hmm.” Hornet draws her knees to her chest. After a pause: “Have you ever thought of returning to Pharloom? For good?”

“Why? I live here now. With you,” Lace says. She has picked up a second shell, and is staring at it fondly. Lace always liked the Coral Forest, didn’t she? It wasn’t her _favorite_ place, but it’s one of those details that makes Hornet feel all the more fond of her.

Hornet scratches her forehead. She hasn’t phrased her question well. “No...I mean, wouldn’t you want to go back? Why follow me to this depressing place?”

“Because I love you,” Lace simply says, but for once that’s not enough to assuage Hornet’s self-doubts.

“Why?”

“Why?” Lace echoes. She brushes the shell contemplatively. Before she can answer, Hornet goes on.

“I’m _completely_ unsociable: I’m not affectionate, I’m difficult to get along with, I’m abrasive and I can’t express myself properly.” Everything just comes spilling out before she can stop herself. “We can never travel because of my, my _hang-ups_ about being forced to leave Hallownest against my will—”

“You mean your trauma about being kidnapped?” Lace interrupts. Hornet just stares at her.

“Loveliest,” Lace takes Hornet’s hand in hers, “When I look at you, I see the bravest and most stubborn bug I know. You’ve been through a lot, and you’re a little different from others, but that doesn’t make you any less lovable. The parts of yourself you hide away are precious to me.”

She bows her head and kisses the back of Hornet’s hand, lingering over her knuckles in adoration.

“I—It’s just, you deserve better than me.” Hornet squeezes Lace’s hand. “I’m so...high maintenance.”

“Not to me.” Lace flips Hornet’s hand over to kiss her palm, then each finger. “I don’t mind taking care of you.”

Hornet flushes. Beneath her cloak, her wings spasm in embarrassment. Lace kisses up her wrist, and when she can go no further, scoots closer to peck her on the cheek. At this, Hornet cannot help but throw her arms around Lace’s shoulders. She squeezes close, relishing the feeling of Lace’s arms holding her around her middle. The shells tumble out of Lace’s lap and into the sand.

“Oh my.” Lace rubs Hornet’s back soothingly. “It’s alright. Just let it out.”

“I’m not crying.” Hornet nuzzles against Lace’s neck. “...I love you.”

Lace kisses the side of Hornet’s head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been all stressed so I'm cheering myself up with sweet bug ladies


End file.
